The Servant of Evil
by AyaYuki
Summary: Hey there everyone I am Raven Valentine! Daughter of Jaiden and Samara Valentine and twin sister to Melody Valentine. My sister and I are the daughters of the one and only song bird of the queen. This store is from my point of view on the adventure's we had with the Earl Phantomhive, Ciel, And his demon Butler Sebastian Michaelis. Its full of Danger, Death, love, Pain and secrets.
1. Porolgue

Prologue

"Lady Melody, Lady Raven!" A familiar male voice called as my sister and I played out in the family garden as the warm spring sun shined over head giving the atmosphere a careless feel to the day. Peaking over the hedge of a rose bush our eyes met those of a tall slender man with long black hair and piercing unnatural crystal dark blue eyes dressed in that of a white and cream colored butler attire .

We watched as his eyes scanned the garden for us from the door that led out to the garden and giggled together when he called for us again. Climbing off the bench we watched from the two of us ran over to him. "Yes Demetri?" we said in unison as he looked upon us in silence for a moment before answering.

"Your mother and father are leaving on a last minuet business meeting,"

"What, why?" We asked again with a frown looking up at the tall man.

"Never mind why, you two should say your goodbyes before they leave," he answered pushing us inside. Once inside the two of us took off running to the front of the manor where our parents were just about to get in to the carriage. "MAMA! PAPA!" I called as I ran up and hugged my dads leg, Melody followed not to long after, "Please don't leave us. You promised you'd stay home and play with us today!"

Looking down, our father looked at us with a sad smile as we pulled away and looked up to him with sad eyes. A sigh slipped from between his lips before kneeling down and pulling us close r to him.

"I'm sorry girls, but your mother and I have to- This is a very important meeting to us because it can make or break our futures here at the manor. "

"but dada, you and mama promised to play with us today, cant you reschedule?"

"Yea, cant you?"

Our father shook his head in utter disappointment. "I'm sorry girls, but we cant. " Our heads dropped at his reply.

It never failed, no matter what happened, our parents had always but business before everything else. Its not that they didn't love us. In fact it was the complete opposite of that, they did love us and everything they did for us was to insure we had a bright future, and Melody and I knew that ; It's just sometimes we felt as if the family company was more important to them than we were. Then again we were four so we didn't know better than to think more about where our parents mind were in the matter.

"But dada-" melody began to say before being sharply cut off by our father. "no buts girls- " he stated then paused a moment before he looked to the sky with his thinking face then looked down and smiled at the two of us. "But, Ill tell you girls what. Your mother and I will be back by tomorrow morning. I promise that we will cancel all our appointment and spend the day with u . Alright?"

Our eyes lit up with happiness and our sad expressions faded away, "REALLY DADDY!" we chimed . Standing he nodded smiling and ruffled our hair.

"yes, really. Now we must be on our way."

"Yes, please be good for Demetri girls. He'll be watching you while we're away," Our mother finally decided to spoke up with her usual calm quiet voice. Leaning down she kissed our

foreheads before getting in to the carriage, our father followed in after and Melody and I stood there watching as the carriage drove away.

It wasn't to long after that a storm rolled in.

"Ah!" I screamed as thunder boomed shaking the very foundation of the family manor. I laid beneath my bed cowering as my hands covered my ears trying to lessen the loud sound of thunder outside. Shaking , I continued to move further under my bed till I was pressed against the wall in the fetal positions as the storm ranged on outside. Tears stung my face as the shuffling of sheets were heard. "Raven?" a soft voice called as I opened my puffy red eyes to see my twin sister melody hunched over staring at me with tiered eyes, "Is everything alright?" she asked looking at me with concern.

I blink a few times at her and nod slowly, "Y-yes, I'm f-fine melody…." I tell her before thunder boomed again and I let out a wail of complete fear and clutched my knees pulling them even closer to my chest.

I listened as my sister sighed knowing deep down I was scared. "Everything's alright Raven, there's nothing to be scared of , its just a loud noise nothing bad. Especially since I'm here." She tried reassuring me as she got on her stomach and pet my hair like our mother did when I was scared. With a shaky sigh I slowly crawled out from beneath my bed and joined my sister on the floor. Ignoring the roaring thunder outside.

After awhile, the two of us crawled back into bed and slept for another few hours before we were awakened by the soft voice of our family butler, Demetri Vetis.

"What is it Demetri? Is mama and papa back yet?" Melody said as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and climbed out of bed. Outside, rain still poured down like those of weeping angel s

but day had broken lighting the once black sky and making it gray. Finally the thunder had ceased so I was free to go about my day like always instead of cowering in fear.

"No-" he started his eyes upon the two of us like that of a hungry vulture, to me it was almost unbearable but I wasn't to worried about it. "There's been a accident, the carriage your mother and father were in- it went over a bridge. Neither survived. " He continued , I could see in his face that he regretted telling us of the horrible news for both our faces were immediately washed over with sadness and tears started to flow down our faces staining our cheeks a light red.

Melody and I weren't naive children like most our age were. When someone said "Neither survived," we knew it meant that they were dead and that we would never see our parents again.

"I'm sorry girls, " He said , his voice softened again as he pulled the two of us closer to him and held us close. Our tears staining his nice white tail coat . There was a bit of silence as the two of us cried before Demetri had decided to speak up once more. "I also fear that I must leave-"

"Leave?" Melody cried wrapping her arms around Demetri even tighter than before

"No you cant, did we do something bad to make you want to leave?" I replied after following.

"Please don't leave us Demetri," we said, our voices in sync.

"No- you two have done nothing wrong, but I cant stay. The contract I had with your father is up and I must return to where I belong."

"NO! don't go, you're all we have left."

"Please don't leave us Demetri," a slight chuckle slipped from Demetri's lips. As he pulled us closer to him and held us tight as we continued to cry, mourning the loss of both our parents. It was almost as if he didn't want to leave us- like he'd grown fawned of me and melody and wanted to stay free of his will. With a sigh Demetri pulled away and turned his back from us.

"I must go now girls, your aunt and uncle will be here soon to take you in. Please take care-" He said low before starting to walk away. "NO!" Melody screamed reaching out and grabbing hold of Demetri's tail coat.

"I'll make a contract with you if it'll make you stay!" she finished, Demetri and I stood there speechless for a moment."M-Melody?" I whispered my eyes now red and puffy from crying.

"I cant let you do that- you're only four- You wouldn't understand the terms of our contract."

"Please Demetri, you're like family- we don't want to live with aunty and uncle..they're mean to us. If making a contract is what it takes to make you stay then I'll do it. I maybe four, but I'm smart. I promise ill understand." Melody told him. I stood there in silence watching the two . It was almost like watching a silent movie. Demetri leaned down again whispered something in melody's ear , then melody nodded with agreement and explained to him what she wished for most and before I knew what happened Melody was forever binded to Demetri till she lie upon her death bed.

"Per our contract- I shall forever be in your debt till our contract ends and then- and only then shall your soul belong to me."

-Demetri Vetis


	2. Entrance, The young Earl Phantomhive

"Sebastian, after her!" a voice called as I hurried across the roof tops of buildings of the near by town my sister and I lived near carrying a bag full of tools and gems I had taken . A cool breeze blew through the calm night as the full moon lit my way. Jumping from a roof top I landed on the ground and continued down the street before I am stopped by a rather tall, slender raven black haired man with unnatural red eyes and wore the attire of that of a butler.

"I must say, you run fast for a child. Now I hardly want to hurt you so- why don't you be a dear and hand over the jewels you've taken and well go our separate ways?" his voice was natural when he spoke, but it also had that icy bad boy sound to it as well. I stood there in silence staring the man down before I spoke.

"Sorry, I cant do that-" I stated plainly as I took out a few throwing knives and tossed them at the man. Almost in the blink of an eye, the man reflected my attack with what looked like mere silver wear from a dinning room set. "Nice, who'd thought that silver wear could be used to fight with?" I complimented the man flipping out of the way of a few butter knives he had tossed at me.

"My dear- anything can be used as a weapon,"

"well, maybe next time we meet you can teach me a few things, hehe- till next time sire" I said as if I were giving a performance and bowed before throwing down a smoke bomb which flooded the area giving me the chance to slip into the towns sewers unnoticed and escaping the chance of being caught .

"Lady Raven," a familiar male voice called as I laid in the garden of our mansion in a dreamless sleep. A book laid on my face shielding it from the glare of the sun the shined over head since I hadn't sleep all night. "Lady Raven-" The voice called again, this time it sounded a bit more agitated. Without opening my eyes or even budging an inch from where I laid I answered.

"What is it Demetri?"

"Lady Raven, Your sister has requested you join her on the Company trip to the Phantomhive manor this morning," I laid there in silence again before picking up the book I was reading off my face and sat up looking at my sister's personal butler who hadn't aged a bit since we were kids.

"That's today?" I asked with a yawn as I reached up and scratched my head.

"Yes- and seeing as you're in charge of Company Finances, she has asked for you to join her."

I groaned before standing and brushing off my dress, "alright, I guess I can go-it's not like I have anything important planned today. Anyways. Now- do you know where melody is?"

"Yes, your sister is out in the carriage waiting for us. So please lets get going. The Earl of the Phantomhive manor expects us to be at his mansion by noon and I hardly want to show up any later than the time your sister had originally set."

"Talk about being a stickler for time Demetri, you should really try to ease up a bit, or it could be the death of you Mr. White Rabbit," I said with a laugh as I made my way back up to the mansion with Demetri and outside to the carriage where my sister waited. "Well Id rather be the White Rabbit then some Snarky attituded cat," Demetri retaliated opening the carriage door allowing me to get in. "snarky? Please." I said before taking my seat and facing my dear twin sister Melody.

A smile lit her perfectly tinted white face giving her lovely ocean blue eyes an almost unnatural glow of happiness to them. Her long brown hair was pulled down and hung in curls and she wore her favorite pink and white dress accompanied with white gloves and a rose necklace which had once belonged to our mother.

"Were you and Demetri talking about that book you read again? What was it called? Alice in Wonderland?" she asked, her British accent came out soft and sweet. "Yes, but only because I called him a stickler for time, It gets annoying- I honestly don't see how you can deal with it." I answered as the carriage began to move leaving the Valentine manor.

"Well you learn to deal with it- Demetri is only doing his job so could you please just cut him some slack, Raven" I rolled my eyes at my sisters favor. To be honest, Its not that I didn't like Demetri-actually he was like family, an older bother if you will, but it's just I always had so much fun for me to pick on him.

I guess you could say we had a "special relationship" since when my parents were alive they only took my sister out with them to parties and kept me home because I was a sickly child and were afraid id have complication's with my heart. So I was stuck home with our or my fathers butler at the time and he and I would joke around with the other, but our fun and games turned into bickering fights as I grew up- now he and I just compare each other to characters in books my favorite of all in Alice in Wonderland if you hadn't noticed.

Anyways it was a while before Melody decided to speak up again. "Raven, Why couldn't you dress nicer for this company meeting?"

"why would I want to? This Earl is probably some perverted old man like all the others we met."

"True- but you could have at least put some effort into looking nice. I mean- why don't you do something nice with your hair instead of always wearing it in pig tails. I think you'd lovely with

you hair down," she said with a smile . It was weird, it was almost as if I could see the gears in her head move at top speed as her eyes got that starry look in them.

Clearing my throat I brought my sister back to reality. "When I find a guy I like then Ill start dressing nicer, till then- I'm staying the way I am and don't think that'll change any time soon."

Melody began to give me her pouty face, the one she usually got when she wasn't able to get her way with our parents were alive. Putting my hand to my head I sighed. "Alright, if this goes well and the guys not a pervert, I promise to dress nicer, alright? Just please can we drop it now?"

"yes," she said happily pulling back the curtains to the carriage window and looking out watching as the country side passed by. I watched as she got lost in her memories- happy, sad, mad- all flashed on her face in a matter of minuets.

After a couple of hours of sitting in the carriage we had finally pulled up to a rather expensive estate. When we had finally stopped, Demetri climbed off the driver seat and opened the door helping the two of us out.

Both Melody and I put our hands over our eyes and looked to the top of the mansion in awe. The sun just barely peeked over the top. "Not bad, but I like ours better:3 it looks like a castle," I chimmed as Melody giggled as the two of us made our way to the mansions front door with Demetri behind us.

Reaching out I knocked then turned to melody.

"So- how old do you think this guy is?"

"Hmmm- I don't know, after seeing the mansion, Id say he's at least in his sixties. "

"Nah- I think he's older than that. My guess, will probably me 80-86" I replied and then the two of us giggled in unison before the front door opened revealing the man from last night who's name I hadn't had caught. My eye's widened as I got a better look at the guy and almost immediately my face was flushed and I could feel the hot blush burn my cheeks.

"Ah- Hello there, you two must be the Valentines, My name is Sebastian Michaelis"

"Yes, we are. I'm Melody and this is my sister Raven,"

"it's nice to meet the two of you. My young master have been waiting for your arrival. Please- do come in," he kindly said Melody started in to the mansion and without looking up I followed after and caught up grabbing a hold of her arm . "Th-the butler isn't half bad looking, " I whispered in her ear. Melody giggled. "cute-" she said before Sebastian asked us to follow him before stopping at a set of doors up stairs. "If you don't mind, could you wait here? It'll only be a moment , I just have to inform my master you have arrived.," He said with a smile. Unable to speak Melody nodded in agreement and Sebastian walked in to the room closing the door behind him. After a few moments Sebastian emerged from behind the doors, "My master will see you now-" he said stepping aside allowing me, my sister and her butler entrance. As we walked in our eyes fell on to the figure of a boy, one around our age with short black hair dressed in a deep blue outfit . An eye patch covered on of his eyes.

I don't know about my sister but I could feel my mouth drop. Quickly regaining my composer I glanced at Melody from the corner of my eye.

"I think we were off about his age Melody-"

"Way off," She whispered back with a slow nod before making her way over to the boys desk talking a seat. I followed

I don't know about my sister but I could feel my mouth drop. Quickly regaining my composer I glanced at Melody from the corner of my eye.

"I think we were off about his age Melody-"

"Way off," She whispered back with a slow nod before making her way over to the boys desk talking a seat. I followed


	3. A Partner in Crime

" So you run the ravmel company?"

"Yes, I am Melody Valentine the companies owner and my sister, Raven, here is the companies financer," Melody said sweetly as she introduced the two of us. Quietly I sat there messing with the locket that my parents had left me in their will until my sister nudged me with her elbow.

"Oh , sorry- hi its nice to meet you. "

"It's nice to meet the two of you as well- but forgive me if I sound rude for saying this, but I didn't expect that the Ravmel company to be ran by girls. Especially ones my own age." The Earl said in an almost bored tone. I glanced up at him noticing that his expression accompanied the tone of his voice then went back to messing with the locket. "it's okay, we get that a lot. Woman don't have to much right in these times. We learned to get over it quickly after we prove those people wrong that is." Melody laughed as if making my comment to be some kind of joke which it wasn't.

"My sister- she's a kidder, "

"No im no-" I was cut off by melody elbowing me again.

"Yes she is- now how about we all get down to business. You don't seem the type beat around the bush to long and my sister gets rather antsy when she in one place for to long. "

"Oh really? Um- if you don't mind me asking, but when did me getting antsy being in one place for to long have anything to deal with the business proposition we came here for?"

"it didn't, which is why id like to move this meeting along . So will you let us raven?"Melody asked looking at me. I sighed and rolled my eyes as the two began to speak to one another again. Both keeping a respective conversation between the two and i watched in silence as a light blush flushed their cheeks but said not a singal word knowing now wasn't quite the right time to say 'love at first sight, how cute.'

Besides, the young Earl didn't seem the type to take a joke. Not yet at least. Hehe-

Anyways, The meeting lasted for about an hour as Melody and the young Earl went back and fourth talking business. Occasionally I would be brought in to speak of the companies finances and income, but most of the time it was the two keeping it professional. "well from the sound of things your company is prospering quit well- you and ur sister seemed to be keeping a good handle on everything. Papers and everything check out-it'd be an honor to have a partnership with u." Melody smiled at the young Earls reply and brought her hands up folding them together in happiness. "That's excellent news, I promise the profit from our company will be split evenly and well keep up great moral so we don't bring down ur company."

"I'll keep you to your word. Now if you'll just take the time to sign these papers, we can bring this meeting to an end and you can be on ur way. From the looks of things there's a storm coming in from the east." Ciel said passing melody the papers he needed signed so that everything for the partnership could be put in process by Monday evening of next week.

My eyes wandered out the window as i saw the dark clouds slowly start to pull in and grabbed the arms of the chair i sat in digging my nails into the plush red fabric like a cat would into wood when it knew it would be getting a bath to rid it of dirt and disgusting insects.

Keeping my eyes fixed on the brewing storm outside i hadn't noticed my sister stand and firmly shaking the Earls hand to not only close up this meeting but also to make the signed contract official.

"Now that this is over I'll have the papers sent out and by Monday morning the two companies will be partners. Its was a great pleasure of meeting u Miss Melody." Melody nodded smiling.

"As it was a pleasure to meet u Mr. Phantomhive," she said respectfully knowing full well that she didn't want to ruin a partnership she worked so hard to pull together. Still i hadn't moved from my seat one because i enjoyed how there was a bit of tension between the young Earl and my sister,not in a bad way of course, and two because i was frozen with a deep fear as it began to rain.

Don't get me wrong though, i loved when it rained, but i was terrified of the thunder and lightning. Actually i always had been since i was a little girl-but the only people who knew were my two dead parents, my sister, me, our three servants and our-my sister demon butler Demetri. I'd rather not want anyone else finding out i had such a childish fear, especially people we had only just met and were still strangers to us. It would be embarrassing to its fullest extent to me.

Getting to my feet i past Demetri who stood at my sisters side and started for the young Earls study door thinking my sister was right behind. "Wait-" i heard the boy called and stopped looking back. As predicted Melody was right behind me.

"yes?" she asked, i turned and looked back seeing as the boy pulled an envelope from a desk drawer and made his way over to her carrying a cane. Honestly, why would i kid our age be carrying a cane around? Was it like some kind of accessory to go with his clothes? Or was he crippled? Guess i shouldn't judge a book by the cover cause obviously he wasn't leaned on it so i guess that answers both my questions.

Once the boy was by my sister he held the envelope out to her. The nice calligraphy written on from obvious gave away it was some kind of invitation. "I'll be having a party this coming Friday evening. I'd appreciate it if u were able to attend," he said as kindly as i think he was able to muster up. Melody reached out and took the envelope from him looking down at it before turning her attention back to the boy the smile returning to her face once again.

" we'd love to attend. Thank you."

"excellent, then I'll see u the coming Friday evening."

"Yes, of course- till then, it was a wonderful time meeting u. I cant wait to speak with u at ur party."

"indeed-" he began to say before being interrupted by the loud booming sound of thunder and a sudden girls scream. Not paying attention to what i had held on to. I clung to the closest thing-or in my case closest person to me. All in the room was silent as all eyes fell upon me.

When i sure that there was no more reason to cling to what i was clinging to ,my eyes popped open and the person i had thought i was clinging to was standing across the room by my sister smiling his usual stupid smile-stupid Demetri.

curiously, i looked upwards and my eyes feel upon that of the boys rather handsome red eyed butler who stood there staring at me slightly surprised. "Ah!" quickly i jumped away, "i-i-i am so sorry, p-please f-forgive me," i stuttered apologetically before hurrying out the door and down to the carriage waiting outside in the rain.

-Melody-

I watched as my sister hurries out of the study almost in record time and down to the carriage and sighed.

"is she alright?" i heard the young Earl Ciel Phantomhive call and looked towards him.

"She's fine. My sister just as this fear of thunder storms. Always has since we were younger."

"ah-i see. "

"yes," i replied with a nod,"please forgive her- she ment no harm. She has a habit of clinging to or hiding in, the closest thing near her."

"It's fine- everyone has some sort of fear and its not like she intentionally clung to my butler or attacked him. So no harm done."

"yes- and thank you again. I should best get going though- Again it was a pleasure of meeting u Mr. Phantomhive." i called to him with a proper curtsey then started heading out to join my sister out in the carriage. Demetri following close behind.

Before i was even to get a foot out of the door the young Earl Ciel grabbed my hand. I Stopped and faced him. "Please call me Ciel," he said noticing what he had done and released my hand from his grip and cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, Sebastian- please show our guests out to their carriage and make sure they have a safe leave from the manner."

"Yes young master," his butler bowed and led the way out to the carriage. Once outside i climbed into the carriage and with that we were off and on our way back to our family mansion.

-Ciel-

When Sebastian had left showing Ms. Melody and her butler back out to their carriage, i groaned making my way over to the window and looked out watching as their carriage took its safe leave; then took a seat at my desk. I had no clue on what had came over me only a few moments ago and it was obviously puzzling me.

Never had I ever done that to a girl, not even Lizzy and she was once my fiancé before i had broken it off for reason only known to me and Sebastian. Turning in my chair i looked out at the rain that poured down upon the gloomy evening of England sighing.

"what happened?" i asked myself out loud trying to figure out the suddenness of my reaction nothing logical coming to mind as the study door opened and in stepped my butler, Sebastian.

" The Valentines have left master. Will u be needing anything before I go and start to prepare dinner?" he asked and turned back facing him.

"Yes actually- I need u to some digging."

"digging,sir?"

"yes- i want u to find out all u can on those two,"

"The Valentine sisters?"

"who else would i be talking about?"

" I apologize for the inconvenient question. If i may though young master, those two are quiet the sight. In all my time of being alive- i have never seen two souls like theirs."

I looked up at him curiously wondering what he was talking about. "what do u mean by that,Sebastian?" i asked narrowing my eye at him. Sebastian of course gave his usual fake smile.

" Usually when there are twins, its one soul split between two bodies. Hint why there is always one week twin one strong. Its a demons nightmare having only being able to be contracted to one twin and only getting half the humans soul; but in their case its the opposite. They're twins, but separate souls."

"so- what are u getting at Sebastian?"

" what im trying to say master is they are no ordinary girls. And I'm sure they have quiet the background."

"I agree- which is why I order u to find out all u can on those two. As much as I want to see u fail at something-this I take seriously. So don't fail at this task."

"of course master-I wouldn't dare fail u." Sebastian chimed rather calmly, his eyes glowing red before fading and turning away." Now dinner will be ready shortly, where will u be having it today?" i sighed as i picked up stack of papers and began looking over them. "I'll have it here in my study, now be off-" i said turn from him and he leaving to finish dinner preparations.

-Raven-

I slammed my head against the said of the inside of the carriage groaning. "Oi- I can't believe i did that...How embarrassing that was-" i began before looking up at my sister tears streaming down my face, "Melody do u think they'll remember what just happened next we meet?" i cried. Melody gave a sincere smile before replying, "well-it isn't everyday a random girl screams

because she's afraid of thunder and clings to another persons butler for reassurance," she teased making me whine more than i had before.

"That's not funny! Besides i thought it was Demetri!"

"Demetri was nowhere near u raven, and besides when does he ever comfort u when u are scared?"

" well never-but that's not the point, the point is i totally embarrassed myself because of my stupid,childish fear."

"oh come now, everyone has childish fears urea just happened to be during a thunder storm."

"it was still embarrassing, you don't think they'll remember do u?"

"Would you like an honest answer?"

"yes,"

"Then yes- i kind of let slip of ur fest to the two."

"What?!" I squeaked the tears returning to my face.

"well id rather not start off a partnership with lies, and how else was i suppose to explain u suddenly jumping into the arms of Ciel's butler?"

"You could have told a little white lie or something. All humans do-"

"Yes but mother taught us to always tell the truth. Remember? Which returns to what i said 'id rather not start a partnership with lies. Its wrong." I groaned at Melody's reply.

Between the two, for twins we were complete opposites. She was the always tell the truth, kindhearted girl because she had always spent her time with mother when our parents were alive; and i was the doesn't care what happened to me as long asi can enjoy my life and get into more trouble than she can handle type of person because i would spend all my time with our father-well when they were home that is, which was rearly. They had always left at the most important times. Anyways, i started back on hitting my head against the inside of the carriage until thunder roared over ahead and i shrieked Hugging my sister.

"how much longer till we get home?" i weeped, Melody sighed.

"Soon i hoped," she replied patting my head as if trying to jesture to me everything would be fine. After awhile we had finally returned to our mansion Demetri ushered us inside so that we

weren't get wet and catch a cold like he was. 'I wounded if demons can catch colds. I should as him later,' i thought obliviously as he removed our coats and his own.

"milady, will u be wanting anything while u wait for me to serve dinner,"

"yes, I would like some tea and cookies to go with it? And have them sent up to the study." she said politely. Demetri bowed before her, "will do milady," he chimed almost sounding happy before turning to me.

"and how about u lady Raven? Anything u might want"

"yes, id like a chocolate par-" i was cut short by the thunder interrupting me and quickly ran into the closest closet near us which happened to be beneath the stair case. "nevermind, I think I can wait till dinner. Beside I have to do the bank book," Demetri sighed hearing my reply. The sound of his heals tapping against the spotless granite floor could be heard till the sound stopped dead in front of the closet door.

"lady raven u cant do the bank book in a dark room. Especially when the book and bank statements are in ur fathers study u took over so will u please come out of there before I have to drag u out."

"no-im fine. Just leave me alone, I'll stay here till the storm goes." I could hear Demetri groan before trying the door knob which after a bit of russling I knew he had noticed it was locked from the inside.

"LADY RAVEN, GET OUT Of THERE RIGHT THIS SECOND! I DON'T HAVE TIME TO WASTE TRYING TO DRAG YOUR SORRY BUTT OUT!"

"they don't! Just go make melody her tea and leave me alone." I yelled through the locked door before being interrupted by the closet door being kicked open and a furious Demetri stood before me. I squeaked terrified as I stared into the eyes of the enraged demon and tried to scoot as far back to the wall as I could in a futile attempt to not be dragged out of my safe zone. In this case the broom closet under the stairs.

"I told u I dont have time to mess around lady Raven and no lady should be hiding in a broom closest all because they have some fear of thunder storms. Its thunder- it won't kill u" Demetri lectured as he dragged me out and back into the brightly lit den. Melody was still standing there so I took it she saw my childish act her eyes stared at the two of us as she gave us the curious look of an innocent child.

"if the sound of thunder could kill u would have been dead already-wouldn't u?" Demetri finished. I stared at him pulling my legs closer to my chest and looking away. "yes," I said quietly, "its just- thunder...there was a thunder storm that day mommy and daddy died and I had a nightmare of their death. That's why I'm afraid-im scared it'll happen again and thats why thunder scares me so much." i could feel Demetri's eyes look down on me but i couldn't tell in which way. A sigh slipped from between his lips as he kneeled before me and cupped my chin forcing me to look into his lovely almost unearthly eyes.

"lady Raven," he began softly-" i have a contract with ur sister have uve already forgotten?" he asked an almost sincere smile lit his pale completion. " Our contract states that i will always be at hers and yours aid so you both can live long happy lives. So u need to have faith that if anything is going to endanger either of ur lives i will be there to stop it. Do u understand?" he sounded like a protective older brother-which wasn't to strange, he had been in the family for generations and had recently been servant to the previous Duke of Cornwall which happened to have been our father Jaiden Valentine. After we had been born, the only real order father had given him was to protect melody and I if any dangers were to be fall the family. Or at least that what Demetri had told us.

After our parents had met such a tragic fate by a carriage accident, and Melody had contracted to him, Demetri had stood in as our guardian and brought us up. Demon or not, Demetri was like family to us and we always saw him as an older brother.

As much as I wanted to believe Demetri though I couldn't cause I grew up think that no matter how much he tried to aid us if we did fall in to danger, he was only one pers-demon, not even he would be able to save both of us and everyone had to die sometime. I sighed, "fine," I grumbled glancing away as demetri stood and held his hand out to me. Taking it I stood.

"Good, now if u will excuse me- I have tea to make," and with that he went on his way not paying mind that melody had watched the whole thing. I could hear her giggle once he had left to the kitchen and looked over.

"what?"

" its just so cute is all, its no wonder we use to slip up and call him big brother at times when we were younger. After seeing that scene, he played the part perfectly."

"oh shut up!" I yelped, "just because he can play the part of a big brother doesn't mean he is. He is still a demon u know that... Which mean to him we are nothing but pray."

"oh raven- you can be so morbid at times," melody sighed slightly upset I hadn't taken her light harted comment kindly, "you must be tiered because of how cranky u are. U should rest-im sure that the company's accounting can wait till tomorrow. Please get some sleep." she called to me as she headed up the stairs and down the west corridor. Once she was gone i grumbled to myself and crossed my arms.

As rational as she was Melody was still naive when it came to Demetri. I'll admit that at first I liked him, I saw him as family like she did-but one night changed that all when my parents had taken melody to a party in London and I was left home because of my weak heart which they though would act up if I attended with them.

Anyways, that night Demetri had put me to bed early seeing as he had served me dinner and my parents and sister wouldn't be home till late in the evening. Around eight in the evening, Demetri had come into check and make sure i was sleeping-of course a kid my age is stubborn so i only pretend to sleep cause i got curious of what he did while the rest of us slept. When he had left I threw the covers off and ran to the window watching as he began to leave the manor, then hurried down stairs and outside following after him down the street.

It took us about an hour to reach the nearest town and occasionally I would lose sight of him until I heard the sound of a glass bottle strike the street and wander towards the sound curiously to see what it was. When I got there I saw

something so mortifying my eyes widened in shock and I gasped loud enough for me to be heard. Looking over the eyes of a monster locked on me as I ran to get away before he saw my face and as I ran as quick as my small legs could take me I was tackled to the ground and turned to face our butler who held me down a sick grin etched on to his face.

"so the little raven snuck out of her cage-" he began as he lightly touched my check. "you really shouldn't have followed me, its not very polite to watch someone feed. Especially not a starving demon- ure lucky it wasn't anyone else or u could be dead by now..."

"get off of me-I wanna go home..." I cried in fear as I staired up into his glowing red eyes. "there is a lesson to be learned here for interrupting my meal raven," he said coldly ignoring my cries I could feel my chest tighten in my chest as my body began to go into shock from fear of what he'd do to me. But before he could do anything I had blacked out from a heart relaps.

The next morning I awoke demetri standing over me. I tried to scream but I couldn't apparently our family doctor had given me something so that my body and mind would stay relexed.

"oh dear, you seem scared- did you have a nightmare?" he chimed innocently as if everything that I had witnessed late last night was nothing but a really bad dream, "Dont worry my dear as long as you keep quiet then you wont have to worry about me...much,"

I shook my head from the memory and shivered. To this day I was still haunted by that one night, it was the true source of how I came to fear thunderstorms, it all happend during one.

With a groan I held my head and made my way up the stairs at a slow pace until the thunder roared above one last time and I jolted for my fathers study slaming the door shut behind me.

"Ugh! this makes no senes, how can money be missing from the company funds theyer all distributed evenly for all our workers to be payed the same amount," A blurted to myself as I sat at the desk hours later staring down at a hand full of papers scratching at my head furiously trying to figure out where the missing funds had disappeared to.

Knock-Knock- Knock-

"Who is it?!" I called as the door squeaked open and in poked a young blonde haired boy with bright green eyes and soft white skin. "Lady Raven is everything okay in here? I heard you yell?" I looked up and smiled softly at the boy. "I'm fine Mika, thanks for asking though. Was there something you needed?" I asked as I looked at him. He didn't look much older than me and my sister. In fact he wasn't, He was maybe a year or two older then we were and was pretty much part of the family because his father use to live and work for our family before passing away a few years ago from pneumonia. It felt like we were losing another family member all over again for Mika's father was like a second father to us always entertaining us when our parents were off of business trips and what not.

Stepping in fully Mika made his way over to my desk and looked at me. "Yes ma'am mister Demetri wanted me to come tell you that dinner is ready. Are you sure everything is okay you look stumped about something." I sighed. I never really liked to do math but because my sister was the face of the company I was stuck with doing all the behind the scenes stuff and company funds were one of the jobs. "Its this money- I don't know how we have it disappearing when none of it was signed out by the companies treasure who distributes the checks." I explained as he leaned forward and looked down.

"Is it alright if I look over it? Maybe another set of eyes could help?"

"I doubt it but sure- any bit of help will be nice," I said and held out the documents to him. I watched as Mika's eyes skimmed over the documents. "Oi- Lady Raven," mika said as his facial expression turned from happy to help to surpised sadness.

"Yes? What is it mika?"

"I think someone might be stealing from you and your sister."

"What do you mean?'

"here look-" He said as he set the paper back down and pointed at a set of lines on it that started to pull everything together. My eyes widen in surprise. "No way, I can't believe I hadn't seen that before," I choked out quietly before I jumped up and hugged Mika, "Mika you're a dear- I'm so glad you stuck around after your father passed away," I chimed happily a big stupid smile plastered on my face. I could feel Mika stare at me as if he was caught doing something he wasn't.

"Um- you know I'm always here to help Miss Raven,"

"Yes, Yes I know," I said pulling away and hurried out of the room then quickly poked my head back in, "Oh- Tell my sister and Demetri that I won't be attending dinner tonight, there's some business I must attend to," I could almost hear the wheels in Mikas head turn as if trying to assess what exactly just happened as I turned back and hurried on my way.

Gathering a few things around in my room I climbed out of my bed room window on the third floor so that I wouldn't be question when I went down stairs and whistled loud enough to get the attention of a beautiful white stallion with red eyes that came to my aid and stood below me. "Look out below Saytin!" I called loud enough for the stallion to hear me before I lept off the third floor window seal and landed softly on its back urging it to go forward and no sooner were we almost to town.

Outside dark clouds still consumed the starry night but the rain had stopped all together, all that was visible above was the lighting that flashed lighting my way through the woods that linned the road before me.

-Melody's P.O.V-

I sat at the head of the dinning room table waiting in silence paitently for my sister to come down and join me as Demetri sat before me our supper.

Click…click…click-

I herd shoes click along tile as the dinning room table creeked open and instead of my sister who I was expecting in stepped Mika our gardner. He didn't look to happy- more scared. " Mika did you let Lady Raven know that dinner is ready?" I could see Mika gulp hesitantly, he was obviously scared for his life, but who could blame him? He was in the presents of our head butler Demetri- If I was a servant Id be scared of him.

"WELL?"

"Ah- Y-yes sir, But Miss Raven wanted to tell me that she wont be attending dinner tonight."

"Oh did she? And what exactly was her reason for this?"

"Sh-she said she had some business to attend to and to give her deepest condolences."

" Business? What business could she have this late at night?" I chimed in softly looking up at Mika confussed.

"No clue Lady Melody- I just helped her figure out where your company were disappearing off to and she rushed out of the room and told me to let you know that she wont be able to attend dinner tonight."

"Very well- then I guess she gets no supper tonight is all- You are dismissed," Demetri chided in a not so happy tone and I watched as Mika retreated from the dinning hall then sighed. "Must up strike fear into the hearts of everyone, Demetri?" I called as I began to dig into my plate. I could feel Demetri's eyes fall on to me.

"well I wouldn't be the Valentine's head family butler if I couldn't gain the respect needed for the job now could I?"

"No I guess not- but cut our servants a little slack, they are only humans,"

"Yes- I know this, sometimes I wonder how your kind can have such fools with the title of Human, always making mistakes,"

" Mistakes is what makes us human though Demetri- We aren't perfect, you know that…."

" Ofcourse but even you and your sister have some traits your perfect at."

"Only because you were our tutor for the longest time and wouldn't let us do much of anything till we perfected our skills. Honestly I think we're the only nobles in England who can cook and clean for themselves."

"Self-reliance- it's a good skill to have, it lets me know when I am not around I won't have to worry about this Manor of yours will go to hell….You should be grateful," he was such prideful- honestly if he was one of the seven sins themselves, Pride would be his attribute. Yes he got annoying but you got use to it after a while. Well- I can't exactly say awhile- you'd have to be brought up with Demetri at a very very young age to be use to his kingliness. Don't ask me why he had such a personality.

"I am grateful," I answered before taking a bit of the Chicken Parmesan he had made for dinner. What Delicious food it was- no one has been able to match his skills yet. Compared to Demetri's cooking everyone else's food I've tried tasted like ash from a fire place. "Now If I could ask you a favor," Demetri's eyes turned down to me.

"Of course my mistress you know I am always at your beckoning call-"He bowed to me respectfully.

"I need you to figure out why my sister was unable to attending dinner- From the way Mika made it sound Raven's gone off somewhere to get herself into more trouble then she can handle herself."

"Doesn't she always?"

-Raven's P.O.V-

Dink…. Dink….Dink…

The rain had started up again as soon as I had gotten into town. It drizzled down softly, if I didn't know better I'd say it was snow. I didn't mind the rain, just as long as it was a drizzled and not actually pouring down. I listen to the soft sound of the drizzling rain as Saytin shoves slowed and clicked rhythmically against the roadway as we came upon the company my father had opened the year me and my sister were born and named after us. It has prospered well as years passed- even far above the Funtom Company which was going well for it being a brand new company.

"Heel Saytin," I chimed quietly pulling my horses reins to a holt and watched from the shadows as s familiar plump man looked around cautiously as if afraid he was gonna be caught for breaking and entering by the yards police. Hardly would happen, those blokes don't even know how to do their jobs and they were more worried about what went on in London rather than anywhere else nearby. 'Boris,' I thought surprised at the sight of the plump man breaking into the company he was manager of. An old family friend gone rouge- another reason why trust was not one of my strong traits.

Climbing off Saytin's back I walked the stallion over to a metal pole nearby and tied it to it. "Okay boy- I'll be back soon. You be good while I'm gone okay?" I reassured him and patted his neck, in reply he nuzzled his head against mine and I giggled before pulling away and heading in after Boris who Im sure was inside opening the safe by now.

Creeeeeek-

I removed my shoes before heading inside because I didn't want to alarm the theif as he opened the safe and started to shove cash into a bag while mumbleing to himself. If I didn't know better it sounded a lot like insults about me and my sister. How rude.

Quickly and quietly I stepped in to the treasurey office and watched him from behind in silence watching as he removed enough cash to fill a small bag. "That ought to do it," He sung happily to himself as he shut the safe and got up, "those good for nothing brats wont even notice they were robbed till Im long gone."

Time to play judge and jury.

"Boris Knightrei" I chimed, snapping him out of his prideful moment and spun around facing me, shock crossed over his face for a quick moment before he started to come up with stupid reasons on why he had the money.

"Ah- Lady Raven. It's late shouldn't you be home?"

"Shouldn't you?"

"Well yes, but I came to check up and see if all the money for the checks are still here."

"and is it?"

"Yes ma'am all 6,000 of it," He said smiling at me.

"Good then mind telling me what's in the bag?" I watched as surprised crossed his face. He looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Oh- th-this? It's just something's I forgot earlier, nothing to worry about." What lies, even a three year old wouldn't be blind to his act.

"Oh- well forgive me for interrupting you, I just came by to pick up some papers I forgot earlier when my sister and I stopped by. You know how I am, work, work, work."

'Such a swell actress my dear- I won't be surprised if you became famous for your work,' the familiar memory of something my mother said in the distant past rang through my mind as I stood there playing along with Boris's horrible act.

"Yes- you're even more of a harder worker then your sister that's for sure."

"Aw- don't flatter me, I know for a fact Melody works harder than me with running a whole company by herself. I just finance the workings and all." I said as I walked over to a desk as if pretending to grab some papers I had forgotten earlier.

"Yes well it was nice seeing you my dear, I must be on my way. Gotta get earlier tomorrow with it being payday and all ya know how it is."

"Right- becarefull will you Boris?"

"Ofcourse ma'am-" He said as he made his way past me towards the door. "Oh Boris," he stopped and looked back at me I was still making it looked as if I was getting papers, " there was something Melody wanted me to tell you."

"Oh? And what might that be Ma'am?" he asked as I spun around and shot at a chandaler above him making it crash down and trap him. "Don't steal from friends," I said coldly as I listened to his scream in agony as he reached to his leg that was now twisted at a disgusting unnatural angle.

"You litter trat!" I stared at him without any emotions in my eyes. " Words don't hurt me, I was picked on my whole life anything you say is meaningless to me. Now why don't you explain to me why you've been stealing hard earned money from the workers of this company before I send you off on your way." I said emotionlessly as I walked closer my fathers gun outstretched in my hand and pointed directly at his head. " No please- don't kill me…I have a family, that's why I've been stealing from the company, I just want to give them a good meal once in awhile is that such a bad thing?" He called franticly. The fear of dying flashed in his eyes.

"Please- im sorry I stole I promise it wont happen again just- just don't kill me,"

"Give me one good reason? You get paid way better then most people who work here why would you sink so low to steal the money they worked so hard to earn? You use to be a friend of the family, so why steal?"

"I told you, Im in debt….I haven't been able to use any of my checks to feed my family. IM sorry for being disrespectful." He began to tear up. Honestly I don't ever remember seeing a grown man cry. Not like this- most of them would just beg and beg for me not to kill them until I killed them. This I could see truth in, did I really want to take a father from his family? No- I couldn't not after what Melody and I had gone through with losing both our parents. With a sigh I dropped the gun to my side and put it in my pocket so I could move the chandelier off of him and help him up. But just as I reached out to help him up he reached for my father's gun and held it out at me.

BANG!

All I could hear was the gun as my vision went black. "Stupid little girl- you're so naive," I heard before blacking out completely.

-Demetri's P.O.V-

I sat atop a nearby building staring down at the MelRav Head cooperate office and watched as a light flashed in side accompanied by the ring of a gunshot going off. I tsk to myself know deep down what had just happended. "Raven-Raven- Raven- One of these days youre going to die and be punished for your sins and sent to hell," I said to myself as I jumped down next to her white stallion Saytin and patted his neck. "Did she leave you outside in the rain again Saytin? Honestly I need to teach that girl how to respect the animals," I spoke softly as I waited for Raven to emerge from the office building. What was taking her so long? Raven was a one shot kill kind of person she should have already come down by now. My eyes panned up to the top floor where the first gunshot rang out and waited silently until another light flashed accompanied with another ringing gunshot. "Not good," I choked out quietly as I entered the building at an inhumanly speed and threw open the treasury office door.

To my surprised it was Raven laying on the floor in a puddle of her own blood. Her body looking paler than it usually was which meant the impact from the bullet that entered her shoulder sent her heart into shook. Over her stood (or rather leaned) was Boris the manager of the company holding Raven's fathers old gun in hand. A sick smirk crossed his face as he stared down at the dying girl. "You should know better not to disrespect an adult you disgusting, little tart. I'll be glad to erase your existence from this planet," He had a hiss in his voice almost as if he detested his boss but took it out on her sister. Luckily he hadn't noticed I was in the room so in a blink of an eye I was behind him and in seconds he hit the floor cold and lifeless. Without another thought I picked up my mistress's sister and hurried off to find the nearest hospital and available doctor I could.


	4. Her Butler, Death

-Lucian-

"OUT OF THE WAY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I ran through a corridor as quickly as I could a black folder tightly clasped in my hand. "LADY SAMARA! LADY SAMARA!" I yelled as I slid around a corner and ran into a wall hard before continuing running pushing through the crowded walk way and busted through a seat of double doors and up three flights of stairs before bursting into a room where a young very attractive woman with long white hair, bright emerald green eyes, soft snow white skin dressed in uniform outfit stood staring out a window dazed.

"LADY SAMARA!" I yelled urgently as she turned and looked at me. "Why so loud Lucian? You sound as if something bad just happened," her soft british voice came out softly as she gave me the sweetest smile anyone could ever have. I gasped for breath before speaking.

"Lady samara I do have bad news- Ive been assigned my first task,"

"Oh? Well congratulations Lucian, you should be happy you've recived your first assignment as a reaper."

"You don't understand Lady Samara my assignment is someone you know," I said bluntly in a sad tone as her eyes fell on me with a rather confused look.

"Someone I know? Are you sure Lucian?"

"Yes ma'am- well I can't exactly say someone you know- its more along the lines of flesh and blood." I watched as her eyes widen in surprised and hurried over to me.

"Who?"

"It's one of your Twin daughters, Raven." Her lovely neon green eyes flashed with shock then sadness as she covered her mouth unable to speak.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes- I have it here," I said holding out my binder which she snatched out of my hands and opened to the first page. A silent gasped slipped from between her lips as she stared down at a picture of a 12 year old girl with snow white skin and long black hair pulled into two evenly placed pigtails. Her blue eyes a deep dark color that shined like crystals but could see there was hidden pain behind them. "Raven," she whispered as she ran her hand over the picture before looking up at me, "Lucian could you do me a favor?"

"A favor lady Samara?"

"Yes? I need you to rewrite Ravens fate for me. She's far too young to die and she hasn't yet had a chance to live out her life. Her father and I had made the mistake of doing that when she was younger."

"But I could get in troub-"

"I'll deal with the reapers in charge of distribution, Please do this one thing for me I haven't asked you for anything before."

"I-I can try, but- "

"Oh thank you so much Lucian," she said pulling me into a tight hug before pulling away. "Hurry along now will you? I'm sure you don't want to be late on your first job,"

"But my first job is-" I was cut off by her pushing me out of the room and the door slaming behind me a sigh slipped from between my lips, "Honestly Lady Samara I don't understand you." I chimed as I took my leave to the mortal world.

-Melody's P.O.V-

"RAVEN!" I screamed as I ran through the halls of the hospital and up a flight of stair case to my sisters hospital room where she laid on the bed sound asleep a few people already inside. My eyes turned and fell on the Earl Phantomhive we had met earlier the day before. "What are you doing here?" I asked although now the I think of it, it sounded as if I was apposed he and his butler were inside even though I didn't mean to make it sound that way.

I watched as he stood and turned to me leaning ever so slightly on a cane. Why was he caring around a cane? " Forgive me I should have waited outside until you came by," he said as he walked over to me, "I came as soon as my aunt told me that she was unable to come for her visit because she had an emergency surgery late last night by the name of Raven Valentine and had to do a check up early this morning," he explained his eyes locked with mine.

"O-Oh, Im- im sorry I sounded rude…" I stuttered looking at the ground.

"Its fine, im sure your very emotional just learning about your sister sudden condition. Mind if I ask what exactly happened?"

"I-I don't know. I wasn't with her when it happened."

"is that so? Then do you know why she was out so late last night? Its dangerous for a young girl to be out and about so late alone."

"I know, but Raven doesn't exactly listen to anyone and does what she wants as she pleases. I hadn't even know she left until one of our servants told me and our butler. I sent him to find her."

"Well it seems he was a little late. From what I understand she was shot just above the shoulder. Although I'm not so sure why shes in such a condition the most the shot would do to anyone is put them in pain and eventually numb their arm." I watched as he pondered a few sanarios that might have put Raven in the condition she was but just from the way his face twisted I could tell none could explain it.

"yes- Demetri even gave me his deepest regards about being late to the scene. As for my sister…..Raven isn't exactly the healthiest person alive, shes very-"

"Sickly?" a unfamiliar voice chimed in as I spun around to see a young looking red haired woman dressed in that of a doctor attire.

"Yes, h-howd you know?"

"well it took me awhile, but I was finally able to get my hands on your family doctors files on your sister…" she said looking down at a file in her hand then eyes fell on me, "You are Melody Valentine, right?"

"Yes ma'am and you are?"

"I am Angelina Dalles, Ciel's Aunt- but please do call me madam red. I'll be the doctor attending to your sister."

"Oh thank you for taking time out of your day to tend to my sister."

"Its part of the job my dear. Besides I use to know both of your parents. I just never knew your father had children. How old are you if you don't mind me asking," she was obviously in a very chipper mood. If wasn't more worried about my sister I would have been kind of weirded out that a doctor would be in such an energetic mood.

"12 Madam well be going on 13 in a few months."

"Is that so? Well isn't that cute my ciel has more friends his own age,"

" I beg your pardon?! We aren't friends, they'er company partners of mine that's it madam." Ciel blurted out sounding offended. Did he ever use to play when he was a kid? Cause hes acting to much like a serious adult. Even Raven is carefree ofcourse she was always locked in a mansion alone until our parents died so its no surprised she doesn't care about the consequences of her actions.

"if you aren't friends then tell me why you and Sebastian came all this way for just one girl? Hmmm?"

"Because I didn't want her to think I was just some heartless business man," a light blush appeared on his cheeks as he turned his head away from his aunt. "Then why are you blushing?" his aunt whispered playfull to him as he jumped. "IM NOT BLUSHING! STOP SAYING THINGS THAT ARENT HAPPENING NOW CAN WE GET TO THE ACTUAL REASON YOURE HERE?! IM SURE LADY MELODY WOULD LIKE TO KNOW HOW HERE SISTERS DOING," as much as I wanted to chime in and say yes I just stood there watching the two like a child would watching a puppet show.

"You need to learn to let go ciel- honestly cant an aunt joke with her nephew every once in a while?"

"No-"

"right then, back to your sister. Forgive me for getting distracted its just I never seen my nephew get so defensive over a girl. Let alone two who just happened to be his new business partners."

"Its fine,"

" Anywho Your sister shes in quit critical condtion. It's far to early for me to tell weather or not shell make it."

"What do you mean?" I said feeling as my heart fell into my stomach making me feel sicker than Raven looked. I watched as Madam red's eyes locked with me. "Dear there's a fifty- fifty chance she might not make it. Im sorry," I could feel as tears began to bubble to the surface. I couldn't lose my twin sister. She was all I had left keeping me attached to this world. Without her I'd probably already be Demetri's dinner.

" I don't understand Madam- the gun shot only entered her should shouldn't she be fine?"

"Not exactly Ciel- From what I get from her medical records Raven has a very bad heart condition and as soon as the bullet entered her body it imedately put her body into shock. Her heart is very delicate far more than ours is."

"I see-" Ciel said quietly as his head turned to look at me before he made his way over to me and pulled me into a tight hug. That was what made the tears start to fall.

-Raven's P.O.V-

I could hear talking as I slow started to awaken a soft groan slipped from between my lips but obviously nobody heared. Was that my sister I heard crying? I thought as my eyes fluttered open to the blinding sunlight that streamed through the windows and forced myself to sit up. "Why is everyone being so loud?" I blurted out as all eyes in the room fell on me. From the looks on everyones faces though I could see they all looked as if they had seen a ghost for the first time. "Raven?!" Melody blurted out as she ran out of the arms of the Earl Phantomhive and over to me wrapping her arms around me as tears still fell from her eyes.

Wait why was the Earl Phantomhive here? Didn't we only just meet him yesterday? I must be dreaming….

Turning my eyes to my weeping twin sister I returned the hug. For a moment I felt like me and melody were all alone with only each other as company. "Melody, why are you crying?" She sniffled I could hear sob quietly taking short shallow breaths as her tears wet my hospital gown shoulder. "You scared me Raven- When I found out from Demetri you got shot I was afraid I would lose you. Why did you go confront Boris alone? We could have done it together," When my sister said those words I froze hoping that her butler didn't tell her that I was planning on killing him. I was more worried the earl Phantomhive and his butler didn't wonder why I went to confront the head of our London company alone, Late at night when no one was out and about. I gulped.

"I-I didn't want to make you worry to much- Company fiances are my job it was only right I confront boris myself. I just didn't expect him to have a gun with him is all. He caught me off guard." I lied- hoping Melody couldn't tell I was lieing."

"Well next time tell me about it, will you? I don't want to loose the only thing I have left."

"Im sorry I promise next time Ill tell you." I said my free hand under the covers crossed I really didn't want to drag myself into the life I had made for myself. I guess you could say I was the unofficial knight of England. Taking out the evil of this city one bad person at a time. Probably even better than the Earl himself. And don't think I don't know about his watchdog duties. Me and him have been going at each other for a very long time now but I can see as plain as day on his face he hasn't caught on at all.

Snapping from my thoughts my eyes fell on to my sister who stood beside me still holding my hand as he big bright blue eyes glistened with a bit of happiness. "Good," was all she said before being inturrpted by a lovely red haired female doctor.

"HOW ADORABLE!" she squealed happily grabing me and melody and pulling us into her. "Jaiden had such very lovely girls. I wish I was as lucky as he was. " Everyone including me sweat dropped. Who is this lady? And howd she know our father? I felt like I was missing a whole conversation…..

After a few minuets the red haired woman who I had finally found out was know as Madam Red did a quick check up on me said Id be fine from the looks of everything and went on her way. Her nephew Ciel Phantomhive and his butler followed after leaveing Melody and I alone for a bit. Eventually Night had fallen and I was back to being alone for the rest of the eveing atleast my sister got her butler to bring me a few things to keep me occupided during my stay. Although I finished everything in less than an hour So bordom quickly prevailed and eventually I drifted off into a deep slumber.

When morning came I was awoken by the blinding sun shining in my eyes and sat up groggily my eyes catching sigh of someone in the corner. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and fixed my eyes on the figure in the corner and gasped. My eyes widen as they locked on a young man about the age of 20 maybe 24 standing there holding what looked like a set of metal claws. His eyes stared at me apologetically as if he didn't want to be there I honestly don't even think he expected me to see him.

"Who-Who are?" I stuttered out as I rolled off my hospital bed and back into a wall father from him. He gave me a surprised look but no reply for a few minutes.

"You can see me?"

"see you? Ofcourse I can see you. Youre in my bedroom holding metal claws."

"that's odd usually no one can see me unless I let them or theyer just seconds away from dying." He said as he took a note book from out of his breast pocket and opened it up, "You have a couple hours left. " I sweat dropped staring at the man like he was insane. "Who are you?!" I said snapping him out of his confussed state. He sighed and faced me

"My names Lucian DeMew I'm the reaper who was placed on your case,"

"Reaper? Case? What are you talking about?"

"Please don't tell me you don't believe in Grim Reapers? I mean your sisters contracted to a demon for hevan's sake."

"That's a demon, I grew up with him. Reapers are just beings used to scare children into be careful of what they do."

"Oh really? Then what exactly do you think happens to you when you die?" I laughed at the comment.

"We stay on earth, what else?"

"My you're a very very naieve child. Do even believe in paradise? A place for your soul to rest?"

"No- honestly, if that was the case I would have been dead long ago so I wouldn't have to suffer with the heart problems I have. " I could see the wheels start to turn in his head as he glanced away thinking about something. While he was distracted I decided to stealthily make a run for the door but as I got to it the man was infront of me and I back away.

"I- don't know who or what you are but I can scream and get the attention of all the nurses and doctors at this hospital and they'll be here in no time."

"No you think they'll be here in no time, but this room is sound proof, I made sure it was, and even if they did hear you I still have permission to take out anyone who gets in my way if it means doing my job. Now I'm only hear to speak to you as a request from milady."

"If you're a reaper then shouldn't you be your own person?"

"In a sense yes, but I was brought up differently from other reapers because of our family linage. Almost like you and youre sister were both brought up separately. Im sure you understand that, don't you?"

"Ofcourse I do, its hard to forget being left home alone with your family servants because of your heart problems while your parents took your sister out to parties and other gatherings. " I stood there as I recalled all those years I was alone. If anyone deserved a demon butler It should have been me. "I can see your haunted because of all the problems you've had since you were a child, but im here to fix that. Milady had asked me to be your servant and keep you safe under any condition." My eyes shoot up and stared at him surprised. Why me? What being would want to keep me safe? I wondered as I watched the young reaper kneel before me and bow his head.

"That is if you'll have me?"


End file.
